


immortals (just not for long)

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dominion War (Star Trek), Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Slight Foot Fetish, the defiant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Julian and Garak take a moment to themselves after another long, hard day of fighting the Dominion.Kinktober Day 1: Mutual Masturbation
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	immortals (just not for long)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to try my hand at kinktober this year! The list of themes I plan to follow can be found in the series description, but know that some of the later ones may be switched out or change order since I’m still working on them. Also, for any of these that may contain more sensitive or triggering content, I will try to provide pre-fic warnings in addition to tags as necessary.
> 
> Note to my regular readers: Feel free to skip any days that you’re not comfortable with/interested in. I totally understand and won’t be hurt if you do.
> 
> Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876644>

Julian bit his lip and watched Garak from under hooded eyes.

The Cardassian was spread out on his bunk across from him, naked with his legs spread wide, putting his slit on display. His cock had slithered out not moments before and he stroked it with one hand, pressing a finger into himself with the other.

Bunking with Garak on the Defiant had taken some getting used to. They both liked having their own space, having been solitary bachelors for years, but with the stresses of war and after more than a month behind them, they had settled in together snugly. 

Very snugly.

Their room was the B design. Unlike the typical A design with bunk beds that predominated the ship, the B design was located in an area that necessitated slightly lower ceilings and so had bunks built into either wall with a personal locker above them. It was a bit small but Julian didn’t mind. 

After all, it was the reason they could do _this._

It had become a daily ritual, their evening stress relief. 

They would have dinner together in the mess and then come back to their quarters, undress, and lay in their bunks, letting eyes roam freely as they touched themselves. It was never anything fancy. Garden variety masturbation with maybe a finger or two by Garak into his slit. 

Sometimes they would make direct eye contact as they did it, staring each other down with hungry gazes as heavy breaths and slick sounds filled the room.

Julian always liked to stretch out in what he hoped was a sexy pose—sprawled out on his side, a leg propped up to open them wide, and one hand trailing languorously down his body while the other worked himself.

Garak didn’t put on too shabby a show himself. Even, he seemed to be learning and adapting to Julian’s particular tastes. He lounged back, letting a foot hang just off the edge of the bed to put it on display as he flexed his toes.

He did it just now, clawed toes spreading and stretching toward him, and Julian couldn’t help the small gasping sound he made. One day he’d get his hands, maybe even his cock, on that foot. 

One day, some day. They wouldn’t be roommates here forever. The war would end. Or they would be reassigned. Or they’d be captured. Or one or both of them would die.

It was hard to know which.

But that didn’t really matter right now. All that mattered was the lust flowing through their veins. The tantalizing slickness of Garak’s cock and how it smeared on his inner thighs. The way Garak’s gaze intensified when Julian whimpered or let his nails scratch lines along his neck and shoulders.

Julian came first.

Neither of them ever really tried holding back when they did this. It was neither a race to the finish nor a marathon. But Julian found he was often the one left waiting for his companion to finish. 

He’d learned to bide his time by smearing semen along his belly, drawing swirling designs for Garak’s watchful pleasure, or to bring his hand up to his mouth and clean off his fingers one by one with a pop as they were released.

Today, he did both. 

Afterwards, they cleaned up together as usual, wiping themselves off and changing into their pajamas. 

Tomorrow would likely be much the same. Life and death situations interspersed with secret smiles and brushing up too close to each other until it was time to do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling slightly meh on this one but it was the first I completed so oh well. Title is taken from the song Immortals by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! It may take me a bit longer than usual to respond as I struggle to finish these all on time, but I always read and reply to each one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Immortals (just not for long) [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876644) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
